Conviviendo entre Hermanos
by konohaflameninja
Summary: Coescrita con London Wayne :D Dick y Roy han sido hijos únicos durante mucho tiempo, así que cuando Jason y Artemis se convierten en sus hermanos menores no les parece la idea. Mucho menos cuando salen a un viaje para "convivir en familia" ;) Esta historia contiene CP. No poseemos más que la trama de la historia.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Esta historia está coescrita con London Wayne :D nosotros disfrutamos mucho creándola, ojalá disfruten leyéndola ;) **

**Gracias por leer y por favor dejen Review o PM :)**

-Bruceeeeee, no quiero ir a esa estúpida casa de veranoo- se quejó de nuevo Jason, dando un fuerte pisotón a la acera frente a la Mansión. Su guardián apenas y le hizo caso, estaba muy ocupado metiendo algunas cosas al auto.

-Jason, si vamos a hacer esto es porque creo que Dick y tú necesitan convivir más-

-Pero yo no quiero convivir con Dickface!- protestó- él me odia-

-Cállate, mentiroso. Nunca he dicho que te odie- protestó Dick, saliendo de la Mansión con su mochila en la espalda- y yo pienso que convivimos lo suficiente, muchas gracias-

-¿Entonces cuando me llamas Rata Callejera o Animalejo de Alcantarilla lo haces con cariño?- replicó el niño de 10 años, bufando- por mí mejor si no nos vemos en meses-

Bruce miró a Dick con una expresión horrorizada.

-¡¿Richard, le has llamado así a tu hermano?!-

-Claro que no, yo ni siquiera tengo ese vocabulario...- respondió, viendo a Jason con odio.

Bruce sólo lo miró más feo.

-No quiero enterarme de que vuelves a dirigirte a él o a nadie de forma despectiva, porque entonces sí me vas a conocer- le advirtió, volviendo a su tarea de terminar de subir las cosas al auto.

-Pero Bruce, él es... Agh! da lo mismo, de todos modos le vas a dar la razón-

-Cállate, Goldie, como si no supieras que eres el favorito- resopló Jason.

-Yo no tengo favoritos- aclaró el Caballero de la Noche, dirigiéndole a ambos una mirada que podía causar pesadillas a los villanos más temidos.

-Bien, bien- repuso Dick, dándose por vencido. A veces no entendía por qué Bruce había tenido que adoptar a Jason... pff, el mocoso ni siquiera era agradable...

-Pero no quiero ir- añadió el menor, frunciendo el ceño.

-Mira, Jason, vas a ir porque solos una familia que se ama mucho y quiere pasar tiempo de calidad, ¿entendiste?- gruñó Bruce, con una voz totalmente amenazante.

Aun así, para sorpresa de Dick, Jason frunció el ceño aún más.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿y por qué va también tu amigo y su familia?- replicó

Bruce puso los ojos en blanco.

-Porque dice que Artemis y Roy no han dejado de pelear desde que se conocieron... aunque a mí me parece muy mala idea juntar por un largo tiempo a dos personas que no se soportan-

Ambos chicos lo miraron con una cara de "Debes estar bromeando!" antes de que un auto se estacionase justo detrás de el de Bruce.

.

Hace algunas horas, en la Mansión Queen…

-Pues yo no iré, y creó que está más que claro que no me pueden obligar-

-Ni quien quiera que vayas, Roy, solo amargarías el viaje-contestó la arquera, poniendo su maleta en el auto.

-Cállate, tu solo viniste a invadir, MIIII casa-

-Vamos, Roy no seas mal educado- lo regaño Oliver muy molesto- E iras, porque yo lo digo, y no creó que se necesite otra razón

-Ja, ¡Ya escuchaste!- se burló Artemis.

-No puedes obligarme- se cruzó de brazos muy enojado.

-¿Quieres ver que si?-

Roy y Oliver se quedaron viendo en una batalla de miradas, para ver quien resultaba el ganador, y claro, todos sabemos quién gano, y más cuando Roy lo único que hizo fue a azotar la puerta del auto.

.

De nuevo en la Mansión Wayne…

Oliver Queen bajó del auto tratando de aparentar que no había pasado ya más de dos horas de camino con ambos menores discutiendo sin parar, pero para entonces Bruce ya conocía esa expresión de memoria... muchas veces era él quien tenía que usarla.

-Hola, Bruce, Robins, ¿nos vamos ya?-

-Nightwing, Oliver, ¡Nightwing!- le recordó Dick. Ya tenía 14 años y apenas hace un par de meses hacía decidido cambiar su identidad a una propia y más independiente de Batman.

-Lo que seas, muchacho- repuso el Arquero.

Jason echó un vistazo al interior del carro del otro tipo. Ahí adentro habían un muchacho de unos 16 años y una niña de unos 14... que no dejaban de discutir y mirarse el uno al otro como si se fuesen a atacar en cualquier momento... definitivamente le resultaba familiar.

-Señor Wayne- llegó Alfred, tan sereno como siempre- Señor Queen-

-¿Qué tal, Alfred- saludó Ollie un poco más tranquilo. Alfred siempre tenía galletas.

-He venido a traerles estas para el viaje, Señores- les informó, dándole a cada uno un recipiente lleno de galletas recién horneadas.

-Alfred, ¿tú vas a venir, cierto?- suplicó Jason, aferrándose al brazo de su nuevo abuelo. Él era el único que siempre tenía tiempo para él, lo escuchaba, hablaba con él y salía en su defensa casi siempre que Bruce lo quería regañar. Dick y Jason querían mucho a Alfred, tanto que lo que éste dijera se hacía.

-Joven Jason, como usted dice, ni aunque estuviera loco- respondió, echando un vistazo a los adolescentes en el interior del auto de Oliver.

-¡¿No?!- se exaltaron ambos chicos Wayne.

-No, porque... verán...- titubeó Alfred, no queriendo herir sus sentimientos.

-¿Por qué, Alfred?- se vengó Bruce. Él había suplicado a su padre adoptivo que los acompañase, pero el hombre no era nada tonto y se había negado. Esos niños Arrow junto con los Wayne no podían significar más que caos.

-Porque... me siento mal...- mintió, profiriendo una tos bastante falsa- que tengan un buen viaje, Jóvenes- les deseo, antes de desaparecer en la seguridad de la Mansión.

-Entonces me quedo a cuidar a Alfred- espetó Dick decidido

-No, me quedaré yo-objetó Jason.

Y así comenzó una discusión que avergonzó a Bruce. Ya sentía ganas de ahorcarlos.

-¡BASTA! Ninguno se quedara con Alfred, el estará mejor descansando de ustedes dos, así que al auto...-Dick frunció el ceño y subió al odioso vehículo.

-Pues no me subo- le grito Jason a Bruce tan fuerte como pudo- Y no me importa que me amenaces, no voy, no voy, y NO voy-

-¿Puedo quedarme yo a cuidar a Alfred?- preguntó Ollie, observando de nuevo hacia su auto, donde Artemis había pasado sus brazos uno por cada lado del respaldo del asiento de Roy en el copiloto y lo trataba de extrangular.

Bruce ahora sí se exasperó.

-¡NO!- le gritó a su amigo- Y tú- se dirigió ahora a Jason- vas a entrar o te voy a subir-

Dick, quien para entonces ya llevaba muchos años siendo hijo de Bruce, decidió subir al auto pacíficamente. Jason, por otro lado, había sido un Wayne por tan solo casi dos años y, sorprendentemente, habían sido pocas las ocasiones en que había realmente hecho enojar a su nuevo padre.

El obstinado chiquillo guardó silencio, sosteniéndole el contacto visual al Príncipe de Gotham.

-¿No subirás, Jason?-inquirió peligrosamente Bruce.

-Dije que no- afirmó fuerte y claro, cerrando la puerta del coche con un portazo.

-Contaré hasta tres, y tienes que estar en el auto-

-Puedes contar todo lo que quieras...-Le retóJason.

-Una...-Jason no se movió ni un milímetro.

-Que disfruten el viaje-

-Dos...-hizo un ademan con la mano.

-Tres, cuatro, cinco y seis- despotricó el niño, con una mirada entre retadora y burlona- Y como yo aquí nada más estoy perdiendo el tiempo- sentenció, echando a andar hacia la mansión. De no haber sido por una mano de hierro que lo capturó por la gorra de su sudadera, hubiese alcanzado a dar un paso completo.

Bruce lo atrajo hacia sí de nuevo pero lo mantuvo a distancia. Jason lo miró amenazante por encima del hombro, pero antes de que pudiera protestar, sintió como cinco pesadas y rápidas palmadas aterrizaban en su pobre parte trasera.

-Auuuu!- chilló, cubriéndose con las manos una vez que Bruce se detuvo.

Oliver había tratado de hacerse el que no se daba ni cuenta de que pasaba, pues la situación era algo incómoda para él también. Prefería observar como su auto se movía por culpa de los chicos empujándose en el interior de éste.

-Ahora, ¿tengo que repetirlo o vas a subir de una buena vez?- le dio una última oportunidad.

Jason sopesó las opciones. Claro que no quería subir al estúpido coche para ir a un estúpido viaje a una estúpida casa de verano... Todo era sumamente injusto. ¿Para qué quería Bruce que fuera? ¿Para restregarle en la cara lo bien que Dick hacía todo y cómo él no?

El niño sentía los ojos vidriosos, ardiendo con lágrimas no derramadas, pero se negaba a llorar...no por cinco minúsculos golpes y menos enfrente de Dick... no le iba a dar la satisfacción.

-No subiré- de reflejo se soltó del agarre y miro furioso a Bruce- me quedare con Alfred y no discutiré contigo- aclaró con muchos pantalones.

Bruce se quedó perplejo por un segundo y luego miro a Jason muy enojado, casi rojo de pura furia.

-Basta de rabietas. Te subes al auto o te subiré a nalgadas, Jason-

Jason frunció aún más el ceño, cruzándose de brazos. ¿Bruce quería pegarle? Adelante, pero Jason Peter Todd Wayne jamás se daba por vencido.

-Bueno, yo voy a detener a los muchachos antes de que arruinen mi coche- musitó Oliver, de espaldas a Bruce y su hijo. El magnate de Star City huyó de la escena tan rápido como pudo. Pff... pero qué incómodo, ojala Roy se comportase decentemente en el viaje para no tener que pasar vergüenzas así.

Ambos Wayne ignoraron a Oliver, sin dejar de mirarse desafiantemente.

De pronto Bruce se cansó. ¿Jason no quería subir voluntariamente? Muy bien.

El Enmascarado de Gotham se echó al niño sobre el hombro izquierdo a velocidad ninja (vaya que Ra's Al Ghul estaría orgulloso) y lo sostuvo ahí con su brazo, mientras que con la mano derecha comenzaba a descargar golpes sin sólo pausó una vez para cambiar su brazo derecho de lugar. En vez de dejarlo alrededor del torso de Jason, lo cambió a los tobillos del chico, quien había comenzado a patear.

Jason pronto se desesperó al darse cuenta que Bruce no se detenía y, en todo caso que lograse saltar, estaba muy separado del piso. El hombre era extremadamente alto y caer desde su hombro dolería... y mucho.

Jason era rebelde, no tonto. El trasero comenzaba a arderle más que las mejillas, y no soportaría mucho más, así que, en cuestión de unos minutos, soltó un sollozo que asustaría a cualquiera. Comenzó a llorar lo más fuerte que pudo; su llanto combinaba, chantaje, rabieta y dolor, más las dos primeras y que quede claro que arrepentimiento JAMAS.

Bruce no se detuvo, hasta pasado un minuto de que había comenzado a llorar. Claro que cuando quiso poner de pie al niño él estaba a aferrado y llorando como si no hubiera un mañana, tanto así que, por primera vez en la tarde, todos quisieron curiosear al momento tan incómodo.

-Vamos, Jason, cálmate. ¿Listo para entrar al auto?-Pregunto Bruce, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue que, al intentar bajar a Jason, él se aferraba con más y más ganas.

Bruce se quedó con Jason así un momento. No quería bajarlo a fuerzas ya que, conociendo a Jason éste pensaría que ponerse a llorar había hecho que Bruce sintiera aversión hacia él por ser débil o algo así... cosa que no era cierta, pero que Jason de seguro asumiría.

-¡¿Ya nos vamos?! Estoy aburrido y no tengo el tiempo del mundo para esperar a que Jason deje de llorar como bebé- gritó Dick desde el auto, haciendo que Bruce le dirigiese una mirada fulminante.

-Richard- habló peligrosamente con la mirada enfocada en él, poniendo una tranquilizante mano en la espalda de Jason- una palabra más acerca de tu hermanito y créeme que tú también te ganarás una buena dosis... pero con el cinturón-

Jason tuvo que sonreír entre lágrimas. Claro que no le gustaba lo que Dick había dicho (y se vengaría, oh, sí), pero la enorme mano de Bruce en su espalda lo hacía sentir un poco más protegido que el imbécil de su hermano y además ahora el amenazado no era él

-Eso no es justo, yo he hecho nada-Se molestó enserio Dick.-Eres tan malo... solo porque lo prefieres a él, pero está bien...ya sé que desde que llego lo único que ha hecho es traer problemas-

Jason sabía que Dick no hablaba enserio, pero también sabía que se podía vengar, así que comenzó a llorar más fuerte, abrazando a su padre como si el mundo dependiese de ello.

-¡RICHARD! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso de tu hermano?-Dijo fúrico Bruce, queriendo matar a su hijo mayor. No soportaba el llanto de Jason, y Richard no hacía más que aumentarlo, y no es que no lo soportara para mal, si no que el corazón se le rompía nada más de escucharlo.

-Pero...- comenzó a protestar Dick, anonadado de que Bruce pudiera caer tan fácil en lo que claramente era un chantaje barato. Que Mejor Detective del mundo ni que nada...

-Por eso no quería ir- lloriqueó Jason, frotándose los ojos con el puño derecho.

-No, Richard, ni una palabra- le cortó Bruce.

Nadamás porque Jason no lo soltaba, sino muy probablemente Bruce hubiese cumplido con su amenaza anterior y castigado a Dick, ¿Cómo se le ocurría hablar así de su hermano?

-Y será mejor que no esperes usar la computadora, el televisor o ninguno de tus videojuegos al regresar a casa en al menos un mes- le aclaró.

-¡Eso es injusto! ¡No es justo! -Pateo como un chiquillo y luego el solo se detuvo. No podía actuar como Jason, como un bebé- ¡No es justo! Esta fingiendo... eres grr...no es justo. Castígalo a él, él te grito, y te contesto mal-

-Dije que ni una palabra.-Le repitió Bruce.

-Pues no me importa- gruñó Dick.

Bruce Wayne esta anonadado, lo esperaba de Jason, pero de Dick… ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con sus hijos ese día? Los dos se querían rebelar y matar el uno al otro.

¡Maldito Dick! pensaba Jason. Ah, pero que ni creyera el cirquero ese que eso se iba a quedar así.

Puso su mejor expresión de perrito triste bajo la lluvia y se separó un poco de Bruce para que le viera la cara. Sorbió los mocos patéticamente e hizo que sus ojos se volviesen a llenar de lágrimas.

-¿Me vas a castigar?- preguntó con una voz entrecortada que amenazaba claramente con estallar en llanto en cualquier momento- P..Pero… me acabas de pegar- argumentó, dejando que las lágrimas de cocodrilo corriesen por su carita.

-No, Jason, claro que no. Tú ya pagaste por tu grosería- le tranquilizó su padre, besándole tiernamente la frente y utilizando el brazo con el cual no lo sostenía para atraerlo de nuevo contra él y acariciarle el cabello con la mano.

Que nadie dijera que Jason no era buen actor, porque hasta a Bane hubiera hecho llorar con esa expresión tan condenadamente triste al hablar con Bruce. Ahora, con la cabeza en el hombro de su guardián, su sonrisa era tan amplia que rivalizaba la del Joker.

Jason se abrazó de nuevo a su padre y Bruce lo dejo en el suelo.

-Ahora, arriba, que ya vamos tarde.-Le dijo Bruce al ver a su hijo más chico tranquilo, aunque veía como Dick casi explotaba de enojo pero el hombre quiso evitar más contratiempos y subió al auto, y por fin los dos millonarios pudieron emprender el viaje con sus hijos.

Claro que nadie dijo que iba a ser un viaje tranquilo.

.

Mientras tanto, en el auto de Oliver….

-Esto es aburrido- se quejó Roy, sentado en el asiento del copiloto.

-Porque vienes tú- comentó Artemis.

-Uy, si, y cuando están Ollie y tú solos debe estar muy interesante, ¿no?-

-De hecho sí. Nos divertimos más cuando no estás tú-

-Mira, niña...-

Roy hubiese continuado si no es porque Oliver encendió la radio, harto de las voces de los muchachos. Justo en ese momento comenzó una canción con una letra no muy decente y Roy al instante sonrió.

-Esa canción la escuché en una fiesta a la que fui con tu hermana- le comentó a Artemis- esa fue la primera noche que nos acostamos-

Oliver se quedó estupefacto... bueno, un poco más alterado quizás... bien, bien, casi choca con el auto de Bruce.

-¡ROY WILLIAM HARPER QUEEN!-

-¿Qué? Yo sólo decía-

-¡¿Te acostaste con mi hermana?!- gruñó Artemis, comenzando a estrangular de nuevo a Roy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios n.n Que bueno que les gusta y ojala éste capítulo les agrade aún más :D Por favor dejen Review o PM con su opinión ;) **

*En el auto Wayne

Jason iba muy feliz ahora que su padre no estaba molesto. Estaba cantando canciones típicas de viajes, ya saben, las clasicas, pero no lo hacía tanto porque le gustara sino porque veía la furia en la cara de su hermano, a quien no lo calentaba ni el sol.

Dick, por otro lado, apretaba los puños y sus ojos contenían lágrimas. Su padre era muy injusto y lo peor es que ni siquiera le importaba verlo tan molesto, y, para acabar, su estúpido "hermano" cantaba en son de burla.

-Cállate- musitó, hundiéndose aún más en su asiento.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Jason, quien iba como en el elefante #43 columpiándose en esa ridículamente resistente telaraña.

-Porque no cantas... graznas- escupió Dick

Jason se fingió ofendido y puso una cara de "Mírame, tengo 10 años y acaban de herir mi autoestima". Se aferró al respaldo del asiento de Bruce y apoyó su barbilla en éste.

-Papá, ¿canto feo?- preguntó con fingida inocencia... una fingida y descarada inocencia.

-Claro que no hijo- le contesto Bruce a su pequeño hijo, mas prefirió no amonestar al mayor porque podía observar como Dick tenía la cara casi morada de enojo. Mejor cuando llegaran hablaría con él.

-Pero él dice que si...-Jason siguió en su intento porque castigaran a Dick.

-Es que soy sincero- respondió Dick.

-Cierra la boca, cerebrito. Prefiero cantar feo a ser un amargado- dijo Jason.

-Pues prefiero ser un amargado a ser un invasor- declaró Dick.

Ahora Jason pasó a otro nivel y apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de Bruce en vez de en el asiento.

-¿Papá...-

Oh, no. No iba a hacerlo. Sería el colmo...

-...soy un invasor?-

¡Y lo hizo!

Dick tuvo que abstenerse de darle una buena bofetada a Bruce para que reaccionase.

.

* Mientras tanto, en el auto de Oliver...

-Agh! ¡Suéltame, bruja!- jadeó Roy, tratando de quitar con sus manos las de su "hermana", pero esta lo tenía atrapado como si sus dedos fuesen cadenas.

-Jamás- respondió Artemis

Roy se desesperaba y enserio no quería usar la fuerza, pero se hartó y la aventó con toda la fuerza bruta que su cuerpo adolescente tenía.

-¡Joder!- respiró por fin.

Oliver intentaba ignorar, ignorar, concentrarse en el camino, y no interponerse.

-¡ME LASTIMASTE, IDIOTA!-Se quejó Artemis. Quizás eso alertaba un poco al millonario...

-Pff...- bufó Roy, cruzado de brazos mientras trataba de ignorar los posibles moretones que se formarían en su cuello- Ni te dolió-

Artemis comenzó a llorar como en telenovela.

-¡Claro que sí!- espetó- y no puedo creer que me llames mentirosa-

-¿Y por qué no?- inquirió- ¿Acaso ya todos en el equipo saben que eres hija biológica de Sportsmaster y Huntress?-

-Bueno, no, pero...-

-Entonces aun eres una MENTIROSA- aclaró, remarcando cada letra de la última palabra.

-¡Cállate!-

Pero Roy no se calló, más bien empezó a cantar "mentirosa, mentirosa" una y otra vez

-Oliveeer- sollozó la niña muy afligida- No puedo creer que me recuerde todo eso, ¿No crees que es más que suficiente vivir con esta culpa?- Y lloró más fuerte- No puedo creer que seas tan malo-

Ayy, ya cierra la boca- le dijo muy molesto Roy- Oliver jamás caerá en tus estúpidos chantajes baratos...-

-¡BASTA, YA! No te quiero escuchar, Roy. Deja en paz a Artemis. Tú no eres nadie para juzgarla y quiero escuchar que te disculpes con ella-

-Pues no lo haré- Roy estaba furioso, ¿Cómo Oliver se ponía de SU lado?

-Es una orden-

-Pues no me interesa...- se envalentó Roy- Al fin que Oliver estaba conduciendo.

-¿Seguro? - preguntó peligroso Oliver.

-Nunca había estado tan seguro...- respondió sin siquiera mirarlo.

Oliver dejó caer su puño en el volante, bastante enojado.

-Mira, Roy, no tienes razón alguna para tratar así a Artemis- Ollie intentó razonar para al menos darle una última oportunidad.

-¿Para tratar cómo a la MENTIROSA de Artemis?- se regodeó él, con una pequeña pero malvada sonrisa dirigida a la joven.

Ahora sí Artemis se había hartado, por lo que decidió darle a su querido "hermano" un pequeño empujoncito...

-¿Ollie, Entonces cómo debo tratar yo al DROGADICTO de Roy?-

Eso había sido un golpe bajo…

-¡¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS NO CIERRAS TU ESTUPIDA Y MENTIROSA BOCA?!- exploto Roy.

-¡No quiero! Yo podre ser mentirosa, pero tuuuu eres peor-

-¡QUE TE CALLES! ¿No entiendes?-

CALLATE, TÚ!-

- Las verdades duelen, ¿no Roy- continuó Artemis.

-¡MALDITO SEA EL DIA EN QUE LLEGASTE!- despotricó Roy- ¡¿Por qué no puedes largarte y ya?!-

Artemis no pensó que Roy fuera tan extremista por un simple contraataque, pero él se había alterado demás, así que ella solo se pudo hacer chiquita y sentirse un poco mal.

Oliver se detuvo en seco. Si no fuera por los cinturones de seguridad del auto, probablemente ambos pasajeros hubiesen salido volando del vehículo.

Sacó la mano del auto y le hizo una rápida seña a Bruce para que él siguiera con sus hijos. Justo estaba por decirle algo a Roy cuando otra voz lo interrumpió.

-¡PUES MALDITO SEAS, TU Y LA ZORRA DE MI HERMANA, QUE DEBE ESTAR CIEGA PARA ACOSTARSE CONTIGO!- gritó Artemis, recuperando el valor.

Desde pequeña Artemis había aprendido que si algo te lastima, no debes demostrarlo, sino defenderte... y Artemis era una experta usando el poder tan hiriente de las palabras.

-¡ADEMÁS NI DINAH NI OLIVER QUERÍAN QUE REGRESARAS A CASA!- mintió- ¡Jo! ¿y quién los culpa, si no eres más que un maldito parásito que gasta su dinero en drogas estúpidas?-

Eso era todo. Fue lo único que Roy necesitó para tratar de abalanzarse desde el asiento del copiloto.

Oliver jalo de la oreja a Roy antes de que tocara a Artemis y lo hizo regresar a su asiento.

-¡AUU! -Aulló y le dedico una mirada de odio a Oliver.

-¡BASTA, LOS DOS! Escúchame Roy, y escúchame bien: no debiste ni empujar a Artemis ni llamarla mentirosa, porque tú no eres nadie para juzgar sus acciones, NADIE. Ella tendrá sus razones y así la apoyaremos, y basta de tonterías porque como te encanta estar picando la herida pero no te gusta cuando te lo devuelven ¿Verdad?- desde la parte de atrás, Artemis sonrió levemente.-Y tu Artemis, también basta, lo que dijiste es una mentira, claro que queríamos que Roy regresara a casa y es un golpe bajo atacar así. Entiendo que quieras defenderte pero no de esa manera. Si te hace algo Roy, para eso estoy yo. No busques justicia por tu propio pie y menos de una manera tan... sucia-

-Lo lamento, Ollie- se disculpó Artemis, bajando la mirada y, quizás, un poco arrepentida. Ella era lista.

-A mí no, Artemis, a Roy. Pídele una disculpa- ordenó Oliver.

-Perdón, Roy- Artemis obedeció enseguida.

-Y tu discúlpate con ella- espetó Oliver ,mirando furioso a su hijo, que solo batallaba con la mirada de su padre- Anda, te estoy esperando-

-No- fue lo único que dijo Roy.

Oliver abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿enserio veía el chico que estaba por hacerle perder la paciencia y lo seguía retando? Bueno, quizás no debería de sorprenderle del todo. Roy jamás había sido muy prudente que digamos y eso no iba a cambiar si de Artemis se trataba...

-Estoy así- le advirtió, mostrándole el pulgar a punto de tocar su dedo índice- de darte la paliza de tu vida-

Roy tan sólo le sostuvo la mirada.

Artemis, por otro lado, trataba de hacerse la que no estaba ahí. Vaya que Roy y su estúpida falta de auto preservación hacían mal juego.

-Bueno, Roy, te estoy esperando- quiero que te disculpes... o si no...-Remarco esa última frase.

-¿O si no qué?- retó Roy a Oliver.

Aun así, Artemis quería hacer lo posible por no ver como Oliver le daba la paliza de su vida a Roy.

-Vamos, Ollie, lo perdono. Súper amigos por siempre, hermanos felices- instó algo nerviosa Artemis.

-No, Artemis.-repuso muy serio Oliver- Discúlpate, Roy-

-Oblígame- pronunció lentamente para que Oliver leyera sus labios.

-Yo me bajo- fue lo último que dijo Artemis antes de salir apresuradamente del auto y adentrarse en los bosques junto al camino. Suerte que llevaba su carcaj...

Ver a la chica alejarse hizo a Oliver reflexionar un poco. Todos estaban cansados ya de tantas horas de viaje, quizás tan sólo necesitaban un poco de aire fresco para aclarar las ideas...

-Vamos- le ordenó, saliendo del auto sin mayor explicación.

El joven, por su parte, no lo siguió. Aún estaba furioso con lo que había dicho esa intrusa... lo peor es que Roy sabía que era verdad; Dinah y Oliver no podían realmente haberlo querido de vuelta. Lo más probable es que lo hubieran recibido sólo por lástima, pero, siendo sinceros, ¿cómo podría alguien querer a un parásito que para colmo...

Roy negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Daba igual; el reemplazo tenía razón, por eso Oliver había hecho a Artemis su compañera tan pronto él renunció (antes no había hecho una fiesta).

De pronto alguien abrió la puerta del coche y Roy levantó la vista para encontrarse de frente a Oliver.

-Vamos, Roy- le repitió- quiero hablar contigo, pero creo que primero deberíamos calmarnos-

Roy frunció el ceño de nuevo, pero igual salió y siguió a su mentor... a él también lo tenía harto el estúpido coche... llevaban ahí más de dos horas.

En todo el camino no se escuchó una sola palabra. Roy tan sólo iba siguiendo a Oliver sin prestar atención a su paso. En cualquier otra circunstancia le hubiese animado estar en los bosques, pero no en ese momento.

De pronto su padre se detuvo y dio media vuelta para quedar cara a cara con el jóven.

-Ahora sí, ¿vas a decirme por qué estás actuando así con Artemis?-

¡Pero claro! Artemis, Artemis, Artemis... ¡Todo siempre era ahora acerca de Artemis!

La poca calma que el entorno y la caminata habían brindado al adolescente se desvanecieron de inmediato, abriéndole paso a la furia contenida que no llegó a expresar hace unos momentos.

-¿Sabes qué?- comenzó, preparándose para soltar la respuesta más hiriente que pudiese formular así de alterado... Quizás él y la joven no fueran tan distintos después de todo- ¡No tuviera que actuar de ningún modo con la maldita recogida de Artemis si no la hubieras llevado a casa!- espetó y, antes de que Ollie pudiese interrumpirlo, agregó- Pero claro, a ninguno de sus padres le importa y como tú a Robert le estorbabas y a Moira le averguenzas, te sentiste identificado-

Oliver conocía perfectamente a su hijo y quería llamar esto como "Rabieta tipo Roy" así que solo frunció el ceño y declaró mientras se sacaba el cinturón:

-Ya estuvo bueno, Roy, no te permito que me hables así, y si lo que necesitas es un incentivo para calmarte y dejar tu rabieta, te lo voy a dar- para entonces Oliver tenía ya el cinturón en la mano.

Tomó a su hijo por el brazo, lo hizo voltearse un poco y ¡ZAS! directo en el trasero de Roy… y fue el primero de muchos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios! Ojalá les guste éste capítulo y por favor comenten que les pareció ;)**

-Ya estuvo bueno, Roy, no te permito que me hables así, y si lo que necesitas es un incentivo para calmarte y dejar tu rabieta, te lo voy a dar- para entonces Oliver tenía ya el cinturón en la mano. Tomó a su hijo por el brazo, lo hizo voltearse un poco y ¡ZAS! directo en el trasero de Roy… y fue el primero de muchos.

Después de unos cuantos… bueno, muchos golpes en el pobre trasero de Roy, Oliver reconquisto su calma, más no movió su dedo del renglón. Hizo que Roy lo viera cara a cara, con sus lágrimas que no le quitaban la cara de indignación.

- Ahora solo te digo que espero que te disculpes con Artemis y que te comportes todo lo que queda del viaje-

Roy no podía creerlo. Todavía después de que la culpa la había tenido ella...

-Pues espera sentado- contestó entre dientes.

No era justo que él fuese el único que saliera perdiendo ahí. Él ni siquiera había querido ir en el estúpido viaje, para empezar...

Lo peor era que Oliver se veía aún más molesto, pero ¿qué podía hacer él? No es como que se fuese a tragar aquella injusticia sólo por miedo a Ollie, no señor.

-Te estoy esperando, Roy... tú decides, o te disculpas o puedo quitarme de nuevo el cinturón-

-No es justo...-se quejó Roy-Pero tú que puedes saber de justicia-

- ¿Te disculparas o no?-contestó Oliver, cansado de su actitud.

-Pues no me queda de otra, ¿O sí?

Oliver contó hasta 100 en su cabeza, tratando de ser muy paciente para que lo que restaba del recorrido pudiese ser lo que habían planeado: una divertida salida familiar… bueno, en ese punto ya se conformaba con que no resultase tan desagradable… ni siquiera tenía que ser amena, sólo no tan desagradable.

-Pues no realmente- contestó con firmeza.

-Ya qué- replicó el joven mirando al suelo.

Maldita Artemis... lo peor es que decía la verdad: Dinah y Oliver se habían sentido aliviados cuando se fue. Sino ¿por qué habrían conseguido tan rápido un reemplazo? De seguro habían asumido que así ya no se atrevería a volver.

Oliver pudo notar como aún más lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de su hijo y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal, aunque sabía que Roy, con su terquedad, se lo había buscado.

-Ya hijo, no entiendo que te pasa pero me gustaría que cooperaras conmigo, solo un poco aunque sea. No me gusta que estemos en constante pelea, sabes lo difícil que es para mí verte tan enojado conmigo... Sabes que eres lo más importante para mí y que te amo, pero eso no significa que me puedas faltar al respeto, ¿Podrías cooperar para que esto salga bien?-

Ahora Roy lo miró con rabia.

-Pero es que no es justo!- repitió como por centésima vez- ¿Por qué soy yo el único que tiene que cooperar? Quizás yo empecé HOY, ¿pero qué tal cuando ella lo hace? ¡Nadie le dice nunca nada!... Dick tenía razón cuando me dijo que tener hermanos menores no era más que una mierda. Yo de estúpido que no le creí-

-Ya Roy, cálmate por favor. Hablaré con Artemis pero ayúdame tú, ¿De acuerdo?-

-Pero no hablas con ella. Jamás. Sólo son palabras, Oliver, tu ni siquiera querías que yo regresara-

-No digas eso Roy.-Oliver frunció el ceño, molesto-Yo estoy más que feliz de que regresaras. Tú eres mi vida, Roy y sin ti no me sentía completo, regresaste y fui la persona más feliz del mundo. Por favor ayúdame con esto, yo prometo hablar con Artemis-

Roy bufó, nada convencido.

-Bien- musitó.

-Ese es mi muchacho- Oliver sonrió un poco y pasó un brazo por el hombro de Roy, atrayéndolo contra su pecho.

¿Cómo podía haber pensado Roy que no lo quería de vuelta? Eso era simplemente ridículo, ¿Cómo no iba a querer a su hijo de regreso?

Cuando siguió sintiendo lágrimas caer en su camisa, comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Roy con la otra mano. Se sintió algo egoísta por ello, pero la verdad es que se sintió un poco feliz. Roy raramente se dejaba abrazar desde que la llegada de Artemis, sino que más bien estaba mucho más huraño desde entonces.

Pasado un rato, Roy se calmó y Oliver aprovechó para reanudar el viaje, que aún faltaban un par de horas.

Cuando por fin las dos familias pudieron llegar a la casa, los padres ya estaban cansadísimos y eso que el viaje apenas estaba comenzando.

La casa era grande y bastante veraniega, pero a Dick Grayson no lo calentaba ni el sol; odiaba estar ahí y odiaba a Jason, maldecía la hora en que había llegado, ¿Por qué no era más pequeño y se perdía por ahí? pero no, era como un perrito callejero imposible de perderse.

-Dick, ¿quieres jugar conmigo?- preguntó Jason con malicia, lo bastante fuerte como para que Bruce lo escuchase y observara a ambos por el rabillo del ojo.

-Jódete, Jason- masculló él.

¿En qué estaba pensando el pequeño granuja? ¿Acaso era lo suficientemente estúpido como para no darse cuenta de lo enojado que estaba con él o simplemente no lo importaba?

-¡Richard!-

O quizás ni una ni otra...

Antes de que Dick pudiese reaccionar, Bruce ya lo tenía preso del brazo, mientras con la mano derecha le suministró 5 sonoras y dolorosas palmadas.

Lo peor es que estaban todos en la sala, no sólo los Wayne.

Oliver estaba en uno de los sillones, sentado en medio de sus hijos mientras fingía observar el paisaje por la ventana para evitar ver la incómoda escena. Artemis y Roy, quienes no se habían dirigido la palabra después de las disculpas más forzadas en la historia de las disculpas, procuraron hacerse los que no se daban cuenta.

Roy tenía los pies arriba del sofá, con las rodillas dobladas y recargando su espalda en el brazo de Ollie. De ese modo quedaba de cara a una pared de madera con marcas en ella, las cuales el chico fingió interesantes.

Artemis se hizo la dormida, recargándose contra el brazo de Oliver, con su mejilla en el hombro de éste.

-¡AUUUU! ¿Pero qué te sucede?-Se quejó Dick, con lágrimas asomándose.

-¿Que te sucede a ti? Estas actuando como un niño malcriado y si no calmas tu actitud, te juro que te la calmo yo, ¿Estamos?- lo regañó Bruce.

-¿Yo? Pero es él, yo no le estaba haciendo nada, y él sólo me molesta- varias lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

-El sólo te dijo que jugaran- replicó Bruce.

-Es que él es maligno, tú no lo conoces- acusó Dick.

-Dije que basta, Dick, y discúlpate con tu hermano-

-¡NO! estoy harto, me largo de aquí...-y Dick salió por la puerta dispuesto a dejar de ser un Wayne.

-¡Dick!- le llamó Bruce- ¡Dick!- volvió a gritar, saliendo tras él cuando no recibió respuesta alguna.

Jason, por su parte, volteó a ver a Oliver, quien ahora lo miraba disimuladamente.

-¿Hay comida en la cocina, Señor Queen?- preguntó como si nada.

-Sí... la pusimos en el refrigerador al llegar... sírvete lo que quieras- respondió éste, admirado con la tranquilidad de Jason.

A Oliver no le habían ni mirado durante toda la discusión y de todos modos se había puesto tenso, no comprendía cómo el chiquillo podía estar tan campante cuando la pelea se había tratado casi toda de él.

-Gracias- contestó el pequeño Wayne, saliendo de la sala en busca de alimento.

Una vez que Jason se fue, Artemis dejó de fingir y se relajó contra el brazo de su padre de cariño. Roy también se sintió mucho menos tensó y recargó ahora sí todo el peso de su espalda contra el otro brazo de Oliver.

-Dios- exclamó Roy- no puedo creer que se atreva a afirmar que su hermanito es maligno-

Oliver, hecho sándwich entre ambos adolescentes, le fulminó con la mirada.

-Ridículo, ¿eh?-

-Pff..- bufó- Pero claro- concordó el muchacho con su padre.

-Además, comparten papá; son hermanos- comentó Artemis- ¿En qué universo se supone que los hermanos peleen por tonterías así?-

Oliver bufo molesto e ignoro los comentarios de sus hijos, lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás con frustración.

-Si, en qué universo...- fue lo único que el Arquero mayor atinó a decir.

Mientras tanto, Bruce Wayne perseguía a su hijo mayor por todas partes. Vaya que el camino a la entrada principal era extenso.

-Vamos, Dick, ven acá que no estoy jugando-

-Yo tampoco, hablo enserio. Me voy para que seas muuuuuuy feliz con Jason y yo ya no te estorbe- se quitaba bastantes lágrimas, muy ofendido.

-Dick, sabes que eso no es cierto. Detente y hablemos, ¿qué es lo que te molesta?-

-Yo no quiero hablar contigo, sólo me voy, y ya... tendré que aprender a sobrevivir- lloriqueó.

-Richard, no estoy jugando. Ven acá ya, hablemos- insistió Bruce, intentando no perder la paciencia.

Lamentablemente, Dick no estaba esforzándose tanto como Bruce en eso del Manejo de la Ira y terminó perdiendo el control.

-¡¿Qué parte de no quiero hablar contigo no entendiste?!-

Eso hizo que Bruce se detuviera en seco.

¿Qué rayos?

No se esperaba en lo absoluto ese tipo de groserías por parte de Dick. Quizás le había levantado la voz antes, ¿pero tener las agallas de gritarle así, tan enserio? ¡Él era Batman! ¡Ni siquiera sus enemigos se atrevían a gritarle! Bueno, excepto Catwoman... y Alfred, aunque él no fuera enemigo... ¡Pero nadie más!

-¿Cómo dijiste, Richard?- preguntó peligrosamente.

-Que no quiero hablar contigo-dijo menos altanero. Estaba furioso pero no era tonto.

-Vamos, repite lo que dijiste- por fin lo pudo alcanzar y lo tomó del brazo.

-Ya déjame. Me quiero de aquí, estoy harto de que tú jamás me escuches- sollozó Dick, con quizás un poco de miedo.

Bruce no sabía en qué estado emocional estar, si enojado, furioso muuuuy furioso o culpable y en shock.

En lo que Bruce asimilaba lo que acababa de escuchar, Dick ya no aguantó. Tenía miedo porque sabía que le iban a pegar, estaba enojado con Jason por ser tan odioso, estaba avergonzado porque le habían reñido enfrente de todos.

Antes de que Bruce se diera cuenta, Dick ya estaba llorando con mucho sentimiento. Cuando lo vio así, tan sólo se confundió aún más.

-Vamos, Richard, no llores- lo abrazó de pronto Bruce y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda- Quiero que platiquemos, ¿de acuerdo?-

Dick se sentía tan mal y lloraba desconsoladamente en el pecho de Bruce, quien lo acariciaba y eso se sentía tan bien que no quería soltarlo ni hablar, sólo quedarse seguro ahí.

-No te creo- contestó por fin entre sollozos.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque desde que llegó Jason tú y yo no platicamos. Si estamos hablando llega Jason con ganas de que juegues con él, si estamos entrenando llega Jason y dice que también quiere entrenar, aún si espero hasta después de patrullar para conversar contigo llega Jason llorando porque tuvo pesadillas...- replicó hecho un mar de lágrimas, hundiéndose cada vez más en los brazos de Bruce.


	4. Chapter 4

**Muchas gracias por leernos! Estamos contentísimas con sus Reviews :) por favor sigan comentando para saber qué opinan y sugieren ;) **

-Dick, escucha, entiendo que quizás te sientas un poco desplazado por Jason. Quizás he... intentado que Jason se sienta bien con nosotros y no me había dado cuenta que tú estabas pidiendo mi atención, hijo. Ustedes son lo más importante para mí y no quiero que uno se sienta menos que el otro; los amo igual y justo por eso, quise hacer este viaje: para ustedes puedan unirse más-

-Y como ha resultado tan bien- farfulló Dick.

-Bueno, quizás no ha sido tan... divertido como esperábamos pero...-

-¿Tú crees?- inquirió con sarcasmo y resentimiento el crío.

Bruce enarcó una ceja. No le estaba gustando el tono de Dick, pero supuso que lo podía pasar por alto en esa ocasión.

-Los únicos que se han divertido aquí son Roy y Artemis- replicó Dick.

-Dale tiempo al tiempo, Dick, ya verás que al final vas a estar contento de haber venido- le trató de convencer Bruce, más que nada para que se animase y dejase de llorar.

-Buenooo...- aceptó de mala gana, sorbiendo los mocos. Vaya que aún lucía bastante triste, pero ahora un poco más resignado- Quizás tengas razón. Además, Roy dijo que traería un par de cosas para pasar un buen rato- comentó un tanto inocentemente, provocando que Bruce abriera los ojos como platos.

-Que bien que le veas el lado positivo.-Dijo algo nervioso.-Pero eso sí, Richard, no quiero ni peleas con tu hermano ni problemas ni contestaciones como la de hace rato, porque entonces no me detendré. Ya lo hablamos y no quiero problemas, ¿entendido?-

-Sí, papá- contestó Dick resignado, aunque saltando por dentro porque su papá no le pegaría.

Paso el rato y todos se preparaban para visitar el lago que estaba cerca de la casa, aunque a decir verdad Jason quería vengarse de Dick, ¿Por qué? ya lo había olvidado, pero sólo le jugaría una pequeña broma y, a decir verdad, Roy esperaba que Artemis se ahogara o algo así, pero nuestros padres esperaban que fuera un tranquilo viaje al lago.

A Oliver y a Bruce les dieron ganas de pescar, así que dijeron "¿por qué no? ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?"

Antes de salir, los cuatro jóvenes se pusieron a buscar lombrices en la tierra para usarlas como carnadas en los anzuelos. No estaban especialmente emocionados, pero sus padres habían sido muy claros cuando dijeron "quien no traiga lombrices puede cargar la hielera de pescados de regreso a casa"... no es como que tuviesen muchas opciones.

En una de esas, Roy estaba observando una larga lombriz que no dejaba de retorcerse.

-¿Qué pasa lombricita? ¿No quieres ir al lago? Bueno, yo no estoy saltando de alegría tampoco, pero tanto tú como yo estamos condenados-

Artemis rodó los ojos, fastidiada. No le gustaba estar de rodillas en la tierra buscando lombrices y escuchando sandeces.

-Yo sé que entre gusanos se entienden, pero no seas tan obvio- se burló ella con sarna, arrojándole un puño de tierra al pecho.

-¿Sabes en qué se parecen ella y tú?- le preguntó Roy, entrecerrando la mirada amenazantemente- Ambas son flacas y escurridizas-

Por otro lado no tan lejos de ahí, los hermanos Wayne también buscaban lombrices, sólo que Jason buscaba además venganza y no estaría tranquilo hasta que la consiguiera, así que tomo un puño de tierra y se lo lanzo a Dick en la cara. Éste último, furioso, le lanzo otro puño y así se enredaron en una pelea de tierra hasta que en una de las lanzadas, Dick se agacho y le pego con la tierra a Artemis. Ella creyó que fue Roy, al cual le lanzó tierra y pronto todo se convirtió en un campo de guerra.

Los padres sospechaban algo pero pretendían ignorarlos. El encanto les duró tan solo unos minutos hasta que OTRO sollozo de Jason los interrumpió.

Bruce identificó el sonido como Jason al instante y en menos de un minuto ya estaba ahí, tratando de encontrar a su hijo entre el montón de mugrosos. ¿Pero qué demonios hacían todos tan sucios?

-¡Dick estúpido!- lloriqueó Jason, con lo cual Bruce lo reconoció- me arrojaste una piedra-

Había sido una piedra pequeña, pero le había dado en la sien y le había dolido mucho.

Dick sabía que lo tenían bajo advertencia y los nervios no le permitieron responder tan seguro como le hubiese gustado.

-¡Eso no lo sabes!- replicó- Todos estábamos aventando tierra, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que yo fui si...?-

-¡BUUUAAA! ¡Porque tú me odias!- gritó Jason.

-¡BASTA JASON!- le ordenó Bruce- Lo que no entiendo, Richard, es ¿QUÉ hacían aventando tierra?-

-Sí, ¿Qué hacían aventando tierra?- Oliver Queen miró furioso a sus hijos.

-Él empezó- declaró Dick nervioso.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Oliver.

-Jason, él fue... y cuando intentó lanzarme más le cayó a Artemis, y ella pensó que fue Roy-

-Eso no es cierto- lloriqueó Jason- Tú empezaste-

-No, fuiste tú-

-No, tú-

-Tutututu-

[01:14:50 a.m.] London Wayne: -¡BASTA LOS DOS!- exigió furioso Bruce- Primero se disculpan con Roy y con Artemis, y luego vienen acá conmigo-

-Perdón- dijeron al unísono.

-Vengan- Bruce los llevo a un lugar algo apartado de los Queen.

-¡Au, Bruce, me lastimas- se quejó Dick pues su padre los llevaba a los dos del brazo, no muy gentilmente.

-Sí, suéltanos- Jason intervino sin darse cuenta de que estaba apoyando a Dick.

Sin embargo, Bruce no hizo más que darles un brusco jalón a los dos. Ambos chicos soltaron un quejido de dolor, pero no dijeron ni una sola palabra más. Algo les decía que no era muy conveniente.

Una vez que llegaron a un lugar lo suficientemente lejos, Bruce los soltó, a lo que ambos se sobaron un poco el brazo.

El hombre se acercó a un pequeñísimo arroyo que había por ahí y tomó agua en una de sus enormes manos, después regresó con los niños y volvió a apresar a Jason del brazo. Sin previo aviso le echó el agua en la sien, donde él decía que le había pegado la piedra, y comenzó a frotar con su mano hasta que quedó limpia la zona, ignorando las protestas de dolor que hacía su hijo más joven.

Enseguida inspeccionó el golpe, el cual había quedado en un raspón no taaaaan feo. Haciendo caso omiso del chico, lo llevó hasta el arroyo y lo obligó a agacharse. Él se agachó también y comenzó a lavarle la pequeña herida lo mejor que pudo, ignorando al niño en todo momento.

Una vez que se aseguró de que nada se infectaría, lo levantó de nuevo y comenzó a dar grandes zancadas hasta donde su otro hijo se había quedado, hecho un manojo de nervios al darse cuenta de que su padre estaba demasiado molesto hasta para hablar.

Dick miraba asustado a su padre. Estaba a punto de llorar porque Bruce no decía nada y él no quería que lo castigaran. A veces se preguntaba porque no acusaba a Jason desde un principio y se ahorraba ese tipo de cosas.

-Richard, estira la mano-

Ya sabía lo que venía.

-¿Para qué?- pregunto poniendo un puchero, aunque claro que sabía para qué.

-Haz lo que te dije-

-Pero papá...-

-Escúchame bien, Richard, o me obedeces o me sacaré el cinturón y les daré la paliza que me piden a gritos-

Dick hizo caso, aunque se arrepintió enseguida cuando el manotazo que le dio Bruce le empezó a picar.

-¡AYY! ¡AYYY!- muchas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

-Ahora tú, Jason-

-No, no, ya no me portare mal- rogó el más pequeño, viendo llorar a su hermano y comenzando a llorar él.

-Jason...- le reprendió Bruce- Una... dos...- y antes de llegar al tres, el caballero de la noche perdió la paciencia y él mismo tomo la mano de su hijo y le dio un fuerte manotazo.

-¡AUUUUU!- Jason al instante trató de soltar su mano, pero Bruce no lo permitió, sino que también tomó la de Dick y jaló bruscamente a ambos para llamar su atención.

-Ya me tienen harto- espetó, dirigiéndole una mirada severa a cada uno.

Los niños nada más de verle la cara comenzaron a derramar más lágrimas. Presentían que lo del cinturón se les iba a cumplir.

-Son hermanos, ¿entienden? HERMANOS- pronunció aquella última palabra lentamente y con mucho enfoque, como para que les entrase en la cabeza de una buena vez- No pueden hacer de su vida una constante guerra entre ustedes- continuó- A ver, ¿qué pasará si algún día tengo otro hijo? ¿Qué pasará? ¿Habrán aún más peleas?-

Bruce estaba en el modo de seriedad Batman, así que le sorprendió bastante cuando los niños olvidaron todo el miedo que sentían y comenzaron a jalarlo cada uno de un brazo para obtener su atención. Ahora sus expresiones eran de molestia, horror e indignación en vez de respeto/miedo.

-¡¿Tienes otro hijo?!- exigió saber Dick.

-¡No jodas!- exclamó Jason, igual o aún menos complacido que su hermano.

Bruce le dio un leve manotazo en la boca a Jason.

-¡Ya basta! Sólo es una suposición, niños, no tengo otro hijo… por ahora. Y como veo que ustedes no cooperan ni porque les hable bien, ahora lo intentare por las malas; esta es su única advertencia pero se la graban bien: si se vuelven a pelear, UNA vez más, POR LO QUE SEA, a los dos les voy a dar la paliza de su vida, ¿entendido?- les avisó Bruce muy molesto.

-Pero eso no es justo, papá, él siempre empieza-

-Ya les dije, Richard, no me va importa el porqué, o quien empiece, a los dos parejo les daré la paliza-

-Eso no es justo...- Dick replicó nuevamente.

-No te pregunte si lo era. Si no quieren que les pegue y los regañe, se comportan y ya. No discutiré. ¿Oíste tú también verdad, Jason?-

-Hum...- lloró un poco más- Sí...-

-Hablo enserio, niños, ustedes decidieron que fuera por las malas-

Dick no respondió porque no le convenía, ¡pero no pudo estar más en desacuerdo! ¿Cómo que él había decidido que fuera "por las malas"? Si acababa de replicar que no era justo... Pff, adultos, quien los entiende...

Jason tampoco dijo nada, pero se le quedó viendo a Dick resentidamente. Si el muy idiota no le hubiese arrojado una pedrada, nada hubiese de eso hubiese sucedido. Además, ahora iba a tener que contentar a Bruce si quería ganar puntos para la próxima vez que el hombre se molestara, porque Jason no era estúpido y sabía que Bruce se iba a volver a molestar.

Dick se cruzó de brazos para concentrarse en no decir ni hacer ninguna tontería, al menos hasta que Bruce se calmase un poco.

Jason, por otro lado, puso una expresión muy triste y dejó salir más lágrimas. Sorbió los mocos patéticamente y se acercó aún más a Bruce, con la cabeza gacha.

Cuando estuvo totalmente apoyado contra él, tomó su mano derecha y le dio un leve jalón para que el hombre bajase la vista hacia él. Una vez que lo hizo, Jason levantó el rostro con lo que debió de ser la carita más triste y lastimera que el Encapuchado alguna vez hubiese visto.

-Pero... aún me quieres... ¿verdad, papito?- lloriqueó.

Bruce Wayne podía estar que echaba humos, podía ser estricto, tener un carácter muy especial, ser frío como el hielo e inexpresivo como una roca... pero nadie podía decir que no le dolían sus hijos. La simple idea de que ellos dudaran de lo mucho que los quería simplemente lo destrozaban.

Exhaló con cansancio y se agachó un poco para alzar a Jason en su brazo derecho.

-Claro que sí Jason, pero eso no quiere decir que no, cumpliré mi promesa de la paliza, ¿entendido?-Jason asintió lenta y tristemente.

Bruce no pudo evitar sentir cómo se le encogía el corazón al ver así a su hijo pequeño y le dio un beso en la frente, a lo que el chiquillo respondió acercándose aún más a él con falso pesar.


End file.
